prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC40
Yume no Sekai Hego Shoutai!? Ippakufutsuka Yami no Tabi, Sleepover Nightmare dubbed in the English dub, is the 40th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis Honoka's grandma says, that she met a friend from long time ago and they are planning a trip this saturday. Honoka says, that she can be alone, and Sanae offers to invite some friends for a sleepover, so she could vorry less, and Honoka agrees. Next day, Nagisa thinks about the last time the Seeds of Darkness attacked, and Honoka calls her. She asks her to stay this Saturday at her home, and Nagisa happily agrees. She said, that this is perfect timing, because everyone makes her study once she returns home, because of that (failed) midterm exam. Nagisa said, that she'll tell her parents, that she'll study at Honoka's, and Honoka says to don't forget her study books. Nagisa explains, that this is only an excuse, because nobody studies at the sleepover. Honoka was sweatdropped. Then Nagisa says, that she must explode this opportunity, making Honoka fix her, that this is exploit. She said, that this was even on the test. Then Nagisa just went shouting to herself, wishing Saturday would come sooner. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, buttler zakenna are bringing tea to their masters, with Zakenna A carrying cups and Zakenna B carrying the teapot with hot tea. Zakenna B accidentally poured a drop of boiling water on Zakenna A's head. It took a while, but Zakenna A reacted. It broke the teacups and started running around. Zakenna B tried apologising, and Zakenna A said to don't just apologise. They were arguing like that, until Hidehiko didn't screamed on them to clean everything up. Zakenna A collected broken teacups and started bowing to his masters. Zakenna B started bowing too, spilling boiling water on Zakenna A's head again. Then they went out. Hidehiko started talking about Light and Darkness. He said, that for Darkness to be complete needs Prism Stones. Guardian said, that he should just forget the stones power, because Pretty Cure will protect it. Meanwhile, Honoka was cleaning her house, when a doorbell rang. Honoka went to open the door, and saw Nagisa together with Shiho, Rina and even Yuriko, the science club president. They were all petting Chuutaro. They said, that they wanted to see her house and tagged along. Yuriko said, that Nagisa invited her. Honoka said, that it's ok and everyone can stay. Then Nagisa putted Mipple, Mepple and Porun in the annex, and said to be quiet. Mipple and Mepple transformed back to their real forms and were about to get all lovey-dovey, when Porun transformed back to his true form. He started crying, that he wants to play too, when they heard dog barking outside. Porun opened door and saw Chuutaro. Meanwhile, Nagisa, Honoka and others were outside, and they were surprised, that Honoka has a storage shed, since they never saw anything like that before for real. Then Chuutaro ran by, and Porun was riding on Chuutaro. Nagisa and Honoka turned to stones, because Shiho, Rina and Yuriko saw someone riding on Chuutaro. Honoka said, that this is only their imagination, but Rina heard someone saying -popo. Nagisa tried saying, that Chuutaro became good at saying -popo. Yuriko became suspicious, because dogs don't say -popo. Then Honoka said, that they should do a party and cook dinner together. This worked, and the girls agreed. They went to the shop. Rina and Yuriko were looking at the recipes of the food, because the carrots were exensive, and the recipe wrote exacly that carrots. Honoka was explaining to Shiho how to know is the product good or not, She said, that they'll have to make Nagisa eat the onions she hates to eat. Then the girls turned behind and saw, that Nagisa is gone. She went to pick up a lot of sweets for the party. Later, at home, Nagisa was looking at what everyone are doing. First she came to Yuriko, who was making sweet and sour pork. She asked to not put onions, but Yuriko said that onions are huge part of pork, and that they'll make her eat them. Next she came to Shiho, who was making cupcakes for dessert. She wished her good luck. Then she came to Rina, who was making potato salad. Then Rina asked, what was Nagisa doing, and she answered, that she was cheering them. Honoka said, that cheering is not enough, and that she needs to help too. Nagisa said, that she's bad at cooking. Honoka said, that it's gonna be bad in future if she can't make her own food. Nagisa tried scraping a potatoe, but when she was done, the peels were bigger than the body. Nagisa tried scraping another potato, but she cutted her finger. Honoka glued a bandage to her injury. Yuriko said, that they're like mother and daughter. Later, everyone were sitting at the table and eating. Well, it was more like Nagisa was eating everything alone. She said, that Honoka's meat stew is the best, and everyone who tried it agreed to this. Honoka said, that her grandpa teached her this recipe. Rina said, that no wonder boys are interested in her, because she is smart, good at chores and even cute. They asked, is there someone she likes, and Honoka said, that there isn't. Later, at night, Honoka was thinking about Kiriya. everyone we wouldve been nt out, because it'd be too sudden to ask them to stay over. Mipple and Mepple were sleeping at that annex, and Porun was in Chuutaro's kennel. Nagisa tried talking with Honoka, but she as in her thoughts. Then both girls remembered stuff that happened them. How before becoming Pretty Cure they hardly even talked with each other, even though they were in the same class. Then they became Pretty Cure, met Mipple and Mepple, and later Porun too. They remembered episode 8 events, when Nagisa said, that they're not frends or anything, just Pretty Cure. Nagisa apologised for that, but Honoka said, that it's ok, because after that they became true friends. They travelled to Garden of Light and Dusk Zone, met many people, like Queen and Elder. Honoka addded, that they met that boy too. After a bit of silence, Nagisa asked, does she wants to meet Kiriya. Honoka said, that she doesn't knows. She wants to meet him, but at the same time she doesn't. Nagisa said, that whatever happens, she'll be near her. After that, Belzei Gertrude appeared in the sky. Porun and Chuutaro woke up and saw him. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Honoka were sleeping peacefully. Nagisa had a dream where she is is princess clothes and senpai on a white horse comes. He invtes hrt to the date. Nagisa says, that this is like a dream, and senpai says, that this is dream. He said for Nagisa "let's go to our date", but he rided away first, making Nagisa chace him with a long dress. Meanwhile, Honoka in her dream was making an experiement under the tree. Her experiement exploded, but there were flower petals instead of smoke, so Honoka realised, that this is dream. Then she saw Nagisa running. She caught her and asked, what is she doing in her dream. Nagisa said, that maybe they're having same dream. Then senpai came, and transformed into Belzei Gertrude. He started attacking the girls, making them run away, because there is no Mipple and Mepple in their dream. Meanwhile, Chuutaro and Porun were trying to open the doors to the girls' bedroom, and successfully did that. Porun was worried about the girls and sent them the power of light, transporting Mipple and Mepple to them. The girls successfully transformed into Pretty Cure. The girls tried fighting him, but he was stronger, because this is his own world of darkness. The girls used Marble Screw, and succesfully made him go away. After that, Porun was tired and transformed back to his commune form. Porun licked him, and probably carried him to his kennel, because this is where he was, when Sanae returned next morning. Mipple and Mepple were in the girls' bed, and they were sleeping holding hands. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Belzei Gertrude *Juna *Regine *Yukishiro Sanae *Chuutaro *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yuriko *Buttler Zakenna Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes